Remembering Sonny
by stuck in her daydream
Summary: He messed up and let her slip between his fingers. But now he was going to her her back, he was sure of it. Based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. R&R please!
1. When Everything Went Wrong

**Chad's POV**

It's been exactly a year today. A year since So Random, the goofy sketch comedy show on the next lot over was cancelled. Just thirteen months ago I would have been making fun of them in the prop house and now I haven't spoken to most of them in months. A year ago Sonny was happy. And mine.

About two years ago Sonny and I started dating. Needless to say, it shocked all of our cast mates and the media who knew we didn't exactly have a positive relationship. But we didn't do it for publicity like many speculated. Sonny and I really grew to love each other and knew we were meant to be together. Once we announced our relationship the rivalry between our two shows was forced to end and, believe it or not, our casts became the best of friends. Tawni and Portlyn bonded by gossiping and taking weekly trips to the spa. They guys played shitty practical jokes on each other and had movie marathons that consisted of Monkey Car 3D. Chastity and Marta took Zora under their wing and did everything together. Of course, we still had our fights but we were family and we always ended up coming back together. That was, until something horrible happened.

Sonny got pregnant.

Of course Sonny wanted to keep the baby, and I was an idiot for even suggesting otherwise. I probably wouldn't have even let her get the abortion when it came down to it. So we then had to tell our boss Marshall, who decided to cancel her show. Everyone that worked on the So Random set begged him to reconsider. They suggested getting a fill-in for the months that Sonny was unable to do the show and even firing her altogether. But Marshall had made up his mind and if you know him, you know that trying to change it was useless. He said he didn't think that having a pregnant teen on a tween show would be good for ratings, so he just cancelled the show before it had a chance to start going downhill. The cast began to resent Sonny for putting them out of a job and she fell into a deep depression during the month they filmed the final episodes of So Random.

She was unhappy. And then she was gone. And there isn't a day that I don't regret letting her go.

_I walked into So Random's girl's dressing room moments after a screaming battle between Sonny and Tawni. Usually her fellow cast mates would try and diffuse their battles but ever since the show's cancellation they haven't done anything to stop them and Tawni's words just grew harsher. Sonny was sprawled out on the orange couch and there were tears streaming down her face. This wasn't the first time I've seen Sonny cry because of the situation she was in, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. _

_"Sonny. Please don't cry. They're just angry right now. This'll all blow over, I promise." I couldn't help but feel bad. Seeing her like this tore me up inside and I hated that I was the one responsible for her tears._

_"It's not that," she said before choking out another sob. I scooted closer to her, placing my hand on her thigh. Why else could Sonny be crying? Was it something I did?_

_"Baby, what is it?" I was beginning to panic and recall everything I could have possibly done to hurt her in the past 24 hours._

_"I-I'm leaving." The words sputtered out of her mouth and all I could do was stare at her. What the fuck was she talking about?_

_"What? Sonny, I don't understand." _

_"I'm moving back to Wisconsin." With those five words my whole world came crashing down. How could she just move back to cheese country and leave me? I need her here. We need each other. _

_"What?!" I raised my voice to her and I instantly regretted it when another wave of tears started streaming down her face. She could barely utter an apology as she continued to choke on more sobs. "Sonny. Why are you leaving?" I tried to keep my voice calm while my insides were anything but. Tears stung the back of my eyes and I could feel my chest constricting. Why the fuck would she just decided to pack up and leave?_

_"My mom." Her voice was barely a whisper. It seemed like she could no longer look at my face so her vision was focused on her pants. _

_"What the hell does your mom have to do with anything?" I snapped at her, hearing the venom in my own voice. _

_"My mom said that there's no point in living here anymore since the show's been cancelled. So we're moving back to Wisconsin." Sonny's body curled up into a ball and she cried into her knees. It was all beginning to make sense now. Connie had never exactly been fond of my presence in her daughter's life and this was the perfect excuse to yank her out of it. _

_"What kind of wacked up logic is that?! Here's a reason to stay in Hollywood: the boy sitting right fucking next to you! We're having a baby for fucks sake!" By now I was fuming. Every ounce of sadness that was in my body just a few minutes ago had disappeared. My hands had balled into tight fists but when I looked up at Sonny's face they instantly slackened. She looked scared, like a deer in the headlights. I brought my hand up to cup her cheek and she flinched as if I was going to hit her. Of course I was mad but I would never even think about hurting like that. "Stay for me."_

_Her face showed that she was considering it for a moment but then she shook her head out of my hand. "I can't, Chad. Now that the show's cancelled I'm not going to be able to afford living in a house by myself."_

_"Move in with me. Move in with me, Sonny. We could stay together that way. Just move in with me." My arms slipped around her waist and I pulled her to my chest. I wasn't just clinging on to Sonny; I was clinging onto every last bit of hope out there. But that soon washed away when I realized that my statement only infuriated her. _

_Her hands immediately went to my chest, shoving me off of her. "And then what, Chad?! Tell the press that you got your sixteen year old girlfriend, the good girl Sonny Munroe, pregnant? And then I suppose you'll tell them that we plan on living happily ever after in your fucking mansion. We can raise the baby together, hey! While we're at it, why don't we have eight billion more kids?! I'm sure there's enough room!"_

_"Sonny—"_

_"Just forget it, Chad. I'm going home back to my family and there's nothing you can say that will stop me." She stood up, ready to walk out of her dressing room._

_I didn't even need to reach out to stop her because, despite her previous words, what I said shocked her into a halt. "What if I told everyone right now? What if I went to the Tween Weekly office or Sharona and told them that you were pregnant?"_

_Don't you dare, Chad," she spat at me._

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Why? What could be so bad?"_

_"You would lose everything!" She spun around to look at me and I just stood there, shocked that she resorted back to screaming in order to get her point across. But she no longer looked angry any more, just like she'd finally given up on us. "You've worked for this since you were two! And you would lose everything. Don't you get how fast you would be D-listed in this town? You'd never get an acting job again." I began to protest, to tell her that I wouldn't care, but she shook her head and stopped me before I had the chance to finish. "Don't even start. I know how much it would hurt you. You love acting so much and I would never take that away from you."_

_"I would give it all up for you." I wasn't lying. I knew what I wanted and that was Sonny. I desperately wanted to spend the rest of my life with her._

_This brought her tears back, and they were now coming harder than ever. "Please don't do that. Please. I can't have you give up everything because of me. I couldn't live with myself knowing that…. God, this is my entire fault. If I never came here from Wisconsin…" There she goes again, blaming herself for everything that went wrong in everyone else's lives. "It's true; if I never came here from Wisconsin everything would be perfectly fine. So Random wouldn't be cancelled. Your job would be safe."_

_"And I never would have fallen in love with the beautiful actress from the show being filmed across the lot who was a beautiful ball of sunshine and had the ability to make me laugh every time I saw her. Did I mention she's beautiful?"_

I smiled at the familiar memory. It wasn't exactly a happy memory but I always smiled at and memory of Sonny. Like I said, she had the ability to do that to me.

**Read and review please! It'll give me motivation to update faster. :) **


	2. Baseball Bats & Breakfast

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes,  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning,  
He hasn't been sober for days._

**Chad's POV**

I rolled out of bed and my feet instantly slid into the little, fuzzy pockets of familiarity that I had come to love. They were pink bunny slippers that Sonny had bought me one day after I told her how stupid I though the furry creatures were. I remember how angry she looked while yelling at me for being so heartless, it was like I said I hated her mother or something. Of course the next day she came into the studio with these slippers in hand and forced me to wear them all day. Marshall wasn't too happy about the leading man of his hit drama wearing footwear for tween girls.

Sonny did some crazy things over the two years that we were dating. Hell, she did some crazy things before I even took interest in her that way. And I loved every minute of it. She never should have left here. Never should have let her mom convince her to leave. I knew she could have done it; she was able to make everyone do anything she wanted. Like the time she forced me to wear that wig she wore in the Pee-Pee Dance sketch. (Force may be a strong word.) Or the time she convinced Tawni not to wear her Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lipstick. (Quite possibly one of the funniest things I have ever witnessed.)

Remembering all the little things you did to brighten everyone's day makes me angrier for not trying harder to make you stay. God, I need a drink.

Yes, I am aware that I'm underage and everything, but it's not like that's stopped me before. Or anyone else, for that matter. After Sonny left everything became a blur. There's no point in living without her so why follow the rules?

I pulled a bottle of gin from my stash underneath my bed and took a few shots. The burning liquid sliding down my throat instantly made the pain of being lonely much more manageable.

_Leaning now into the breeze,  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees,  
They had breakfast together,  
But two eggs don't last,  
Like the feeling of what he needs._

As I leaned against the window frame and stared out into the morning sky, a bunch of memories came flooding back into my mind. I backed away from the window slowly and fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. I need Sonny. I miss her so much and that ache in the bottom of my heart never seems to go away. But it won't be long before I see her again.

I got up from the floor of my bedroom and took the stairs two at a time. Walking down those steps always seemed to remind me of my past, as if standing on them automatically made me think of everything that once happened on them. As I turned into the kitchen I could have sworn I saw Sonny standing at the island like she did months ago. But when I took a step back she slowly faded away like all of the other good things in my life.

_God. I thought coming home at four o'clock in the morning because of shitty night shoots that no one can nail because everyone's so tired was bad enough. But then having to be back at the studio at eight AM sharp was just the cherry on top of the perfect day. (Note the thick sarcasm.) I walked down the stairs and stopped at the eighth step from the top, the one where the carpet was worn out slightly, and contemplated getting it fixed. Maybe I would re do the whole down stairs with new color combinations._

_ Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen that sounded like pans banging against my hardwood floors. I tried to remember if anyone had slept over: friends, family, desperate ex girlfriends begging to get back together with me. Nope, nothing rings a bell._

_ Holy shit. Someone's breaking into Chad Dylan Cooper's house! Surprisingly, this has never happened before. Not even from that crazed stalker fan who followed me around for a month. I ran up the steps, quickly and quietly, and grabbed my baseball bat that I stored in my bedroom. You had to be prepared for these situations. _

_ I walked down the stairs slowly and turned into the kitchen, holding up the bat, ready to hit anyone that was in there._

_ I growled as I lunged at the intruder in an attempt to scare them._

_ The intruder let out a high pitched scream and jumped three feet in the air. "What the hell were you going to do to me, Chad? Pummel me to death?" she asked as her hand lay against her quickly beating heart. _

_ My grip on the baseball slackened and I let out a sigh of relief as I took in the scene in front of me. My beautiful girlfriend was standing in front of me in her pajamas: short shorts and a tight cami. What a perfect morning pick me up. _

_ "Sorry. I didn't know you were here. Why are you here anyway? And what are you doing?" I dropped the bat onto the floor and slid onto one of the stools. _

_ "I just thought I'd come over and make my perfect boyfriend breakfast," she said before kissing my forehead and turning back to the refrigerator."_

_ "One more question." I knew she was getting impatient. I could tell by the way her body tensed up. I just love to annoy her. "Why are you in your pajamas?"_

_ "So Random doesn't have to be on set until noon and I was too tired to get dressed." My eyes trailed down her body ever so slowly, taking in the beauty that was my girlfriend. "Hey! My eyes are up here."_

_ My head snapped up quickly and smiled weakly. "Sorry, baby. I hate to break it to ya, but I have to be at the studio in about a half hour so what are you planning on wearing?" I helped her turn on the stove and watched how she cracked an egg perfectly into the pan._

_ "I don't know. I'll borrow something from Tawni when I get to the studio. You know she always has something extra to wear," she said as she took a wooden spoon and stirred the eggs._

_ "Ha. Good luck with that." She transferred the eggs onto a plate and handed it to me. I place it down on the island and immediately dug in. Sonny was a really great cook. "Did you make me coffee too?" I asked sarcastically. She turned back toward the counter and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. She took the coffee pot that I just now noticed was sitting on the counter and poured me a cup, bringing it over to me. _

_ "I was being sarcastic, but thank you anyway. Now why don't you bring me some sugar?" She turned away again but I grabbed her wrist, turning her back around. I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her close to me, pressing my lips against hers. I pulled away and looked into her eyes which were completely dazes. _

_ "Wow, Chad. That was so… cheesy." She rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. Typical Sonny, always having to kill my superstar buzz._

**Review so I can write some more :)**


End file.
